Bansha
Bansha Blade Master Bansha is a secondary antagonist in the fifth season of LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu. She is a ghost freed from the Cursed Realm by Morro to help free The Preeminent. History Bansha was at one point banished to the Cursed Realm. The Temple on Haunted Hill Bansha was summoned by Morro ( with the armor of Azure) from the Cursed Realm to aid him in his quest to find the tomb. They soon discovered that the next clue was the Sword of Sanctuary, protected in the Cloud Kingdom, which could only be accessed by scaling the Wailing Alps and jumping into the Blind Man's Eye. The three ghosts accompanied Morro to the Samurai X Cave, intending to possess one of the mechs, which would be needed to ascend the treacherous mountain. Before they could do so however, Nya and Ronin ambushed them in the Samurai Mech, though the ghosts gained the upper hand as she couldn't physically hit them. She eventually ejected from the mech, leaving Ghoul Tar to possess it and turn it into the Mech-enstein. Chasing her and Ronin outside, they cornered them as Morro stood in the R.E.X. Just as they were about to finish them off, it miraculously started to rain, and the ghosts flew away, taking the Mech-enstien, with them. Peak-A-Boo Together with Morro and her comrades, Bansha ascended the Wailing Alps in order to reach the Blind Man's Eye so that Morro could obtain the Sword of Sanctuary from Cloud Kingdom. They soon discovered the Ninja pursuing them in the Fire Mech, Earth Mech, Electro Mech, and Titan Mech. Using her sonic scream, she brought down an avalanche and succeeded in getting rid of the first three mechs, but the Ninja managed to pursue with the final one. They then engaged Bansha and her fellow ghosts in battle, and managed to get past them and enter Cloud Kingdom. Kingdom Come She and Soul Archer eventually met up with Morro. While their leader sulked on his failure, Bansha contacted Fenwick, claiming that he would be spared from The Preeminent's wrath if he let them into the Cloud Kingdom and gave them the Sword of Sanctuary. The Crooked Path At the request of Morro, Bansha contacts Ronin telepathically and orders him to hand over the sword in exchange for clearing his curse. When the thief arrived, Bansha and Soul Archer stood guard over their leader and laughed at Ronin when he called the Ninja his "friends." Trivia * She is a reference to a banshee, a female spirit in Irish mythology. * She is the first female antagonist to appear as a physical minifigure. * She is the fourth female mini-figure to be physically released, the first three being Nya, Skylor and P.I.X.A.L. * Bansha has powers the other ghosts do not, such as Mental Dialogue and Remote Possession; showcased in Kingdom Come and Grave Danger. * Bansha's extremely high-pitched screams can cause avalanches and other hazards. Appearances * 70731 Jay Walker One (Ghost tail) * 70737 Titan Mech Battle (Legs) * 70738 Final Flight of Destiny's Bounty (Ghost tail) *''LEGO Ninjago: Masters of Spinjitzu'' **"The Temple on Haunted Hill" **"Peak-a-Boo" **"Kingdom Come" **"The Crooked Path" **"Grave Danger" **"Curse World - Part I" **"Curse World - Part II"